


like real people do

by a_paper_crane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Parentheses, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Excessive use of italics, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys hes so dumb, its minor dont worry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: He's known Virgil for years and hasn't even kissed him once, which he thinks is quite a shame.(He's known Patton for even longer and it doesn't get on Roman's nerves that he hasn't kissed him, but he ignores this.)roman isn't the brightest bulb in the box but oh, is he determined
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	like real people do

To Roman, almost everything about Virgil is curious. A lot of it is  _ why.  _ Why does Virgil try to hide his smile — unless he's with Roman? Why does he pretend he likes black coffee only to dump gallons of cream and sugar in when nobody's looking? Why is he so incredibly…  _ adorable? _

(Roman isn't quite sure that's the right word, but it's the closest one he can find.)

But there are other things, too. Where does he find such pigmented eye shadow? What's his middle name? Does he like Roman's singing voice?

Roman wants to know  _ everything _ . But lately, there's one question that's been almost permanently stuck in his mind: what would it be like to kiss Virgil?

Okay, wait, hang on. He's not in love or anything — it's just curiosity! It has absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do with the fervent eye contact Virgil  _ will not stop _ making whenever someone brings up their love life (Roman can't figure out why — is he trying to show him how dumb he thinks it is? That he wants to leave? That he's  _ jealous _ ? It can't be that). And it isn't at all related to how he bites his bottom lip when he gets stressed out, which happens  _ far  _ too often for Roman to be okay with it. And it definitely doesn't stem from Virgil's new experiments with makeup — especially the lipstick. That's completely unrelated.

He's just  _ curious _ , okay? He wants to  _ know _ . He feels like he's been spending too much time with Logan, but this idea has wormed its way into his head and it won't leave.

Would Virgil be gentle? Or would he throw his usual caution to the wind and press hard against Roman's lips? Would he go slowly? What would he do with his hands? What would  _ Roman  _ do with his hands? Would teeth be involved? (Somehow, that seems in character.) Would Roman even do it right?

And for some reason, it is  _ agonizing _ that Roman doesn't know the answer to any of these questions. He's known Virgil for years and hasn't even kissed him once, which he thinks is quite a shame. 

(He's known Patton for even longer and it doesn't get on Roman's nerves that he hasn't kissed  _ him _ , but he ignores this.)

So, he devises a plan. It isn't a terribly complicated one, but he assumes this is for the better. There are less steps to mess up, and fewer things that can go wrong.

First, he gets Virgil alone (he knows it'll make him less nervous). This part isn't terribly hard — Roman knocks on Virgil's door at a groggy hour between afternoon and evening, when he knows Virgil will be home. Virgil rolls his eyes —  _ ask next time, asshole —  _ but his smile betrays his harsh words.

He invites Roman in, and Roman tries to play it cool for a bit. 

"What are you here for?" Virgil asks as he sits down to turn on the TV.

"I missed your face," Roman says, which isn't  _ untrue _ , but definitely isn't the main goal of his visit, nor does it fit the "calm and collected" vibe he was going for.

Virgil shakes his head a bit and shoots Roman a weird look, but forgets it almost immediately when he finds  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ on Netflix.

"Oh, shit! They must've just added this!" He smiles, wide, and Roman's brain just  _ screams _ , screams  _ kiss him kiss him kiss him _ over a monotone of wordless noise. But he doesn't, not yet, because he doesn't want to ruin Virgil's good mood even though something in the back of his mind tells him it wouldn't.

The noise in his head begins again when Virgil turns to lean against the arm of the sofa and throws his legs over Roman's lap, which is  _ far _ more affection than he's ever shown before, at least through touch. And Roman reminds himself this is just curiosity, just a vague sense of wonder, and  _ definitely not  _ a debilitating crush.

And this continues, all through the movie, every time Virgil shifts a little bit closer or smiles. And Roman absolutely loses his mind when Virgil begins to sing along under his breath because  _ his voice is so pretty _ and it takes every fiber in Roman's body to stop him from diving across the sofa and kissing Virgil.

The credits roll and Virgil looks over and stares for a second. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asks, finally, with a remnant of a smile in his voice.

And Roman, like a fool, says, "Uh, yeah, I should — I should be able to."

Virgil practically bounces off the couch and into the kitchen, with Roman not far behind him. He digs through the cabinets and settles on spaghetti, but not without suggesting at least three other dishes and deciding, without Roman's input, that he doesn't want to make them.

"Can I…" Roman begins, trying to decide if he's actually going to go through with this or not.

"Can you what?"

Roman chickens out at the last moment. "Can I ask you something kind of weird?"

Virgil makes a face. "I mean, within reason." He pauses. "You're making me nervous, Princey."

Roman takes a deep breath. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Suddenly Virgil can't look at him. He frowns into the boiling water. "Uh, no. I thought I was straight for fourteen years, repressed like hell for another five, plus nobody has ever asked me out and there's no way in hell  _ I'm  _ going to. So. No, I haven't." He stares at his spaghetti for a bit longer, then glances over at Roman. "Have you?"

Roman grins. "A few times. My first kiss was pretty shit — I think he actually tried to gag me with his tongue." This prompts a chuckle out of Virgil, and he speaks again.

"I  _ did  _ kiss a girl once, when I was fifteen. She turned out to be a lesbian, which should give you a pretty good idea of what it was like."

Roman grins. "Well, that doesn't count, then. It's like kissing your grandmother."

There's silence except for the boiling water, just for a moment, until Virgil continues. "I kinda wish I had. Kissed a boy, I mean. Just to get it over with."

And. Wow. Okay. This is Roman's moment. Without actually looking at Virgil, he stutters out, "If — I can. Um. I'll kiss you, if you want."

Virgil's face turns three shades of red in seconds, and Roman can only imagine his is the same. There's a long pause and Roman is worried that he has  _ massively _ fucked up until Virgil says, "Yeah. Okay." And Roman does his best to squash the feeling of elation in his chest but gives up in seconds because  _ wow _ .

Virgil moves towards Roman but stops at least a foot from him, making direct eye contact the whole time. Roman  _ does _ manage to overcome the urge to make fun of him and takes the last step, so he's only inches from Virgil's face. Virgil's eyes are wide as he stares at Roman. He places his hands on the back of Roman's neck and his gaze falls to Roman's lips and he finally,  _ finally  _ closes the gap.

There's about five seconds of just still, soft lip-on-lip contact, which already has Roman's heart beating fast, but then Virgil sighs through his nose and Roman can feel the breath on his face and the floodgates open.

Roman hand finds the small of Virgil's back and tugs him closer. Virgil's mouth, hot against Roman's, falls open, and Roman's response is almost too enthusiastic. He makes an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat and Virgil presses harder against him. Virgil smiles and Roman can  _ feel it against his lips _ and.

_ Oh. _

Maybe this  _ is  _ love.

And Roman pulls back at this realization. Virgil's eyes stay closed for just a moment and he frowns before looking up at Roman.

"What's wrong?" Virgil's voice is quiet and gentle and it breaks Roman's heart.

"I can't. I'm so sorry, I — this is my fault."

And Virgil's face is  _ painful _ and for a second Roman almost wants to cry.

"Ro, what do you mean, I-"

"I'm in love with you, Virgil." 

Virgil screws up his face, frowning almost, and Roman turns to go — and Virgil grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him into another kiss.

This one is shorter, just long enough and hard enough for Virgil to make his point before he pulls away. He presses his forehead against Roman's, smirking slightly. 

"Yeah, and?"

"Wait, do you mean-"

"Yes, dumbass. I love you too."

Roman laughs —  _ giggles _ — and pulls Virgil forward again (this is the  _ third time _ he's kissed  _ Virgil _ ) and he feels him laugh and it's  _ everything _ .

**Author's Note:**

> im sincerely sorry for the cliche ass title i have zero braincells. this is like lowkey a vent fic but less im sad and more I Have Feeling And I Don't Know What To Do With Them


End file.
